Karma
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Working at this lingerie store,Hollywood's angels,has always been a tough job.Your friend always getting the attention,because she's gorgeous,while you sit behind the counter.Enough is enough,but when you try to sabotage someone,always have Karma in mind.


_**Hey everyone:)Here's ****one-shot:)I think it's a one-shot,maybe a story?Lol:)Hope you guys enjoy!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 1_

**_Chloe's POV_**

_Just another usual day in the lingerie store,Hollywood's angels._

_I was the cashier,Mel was the store owner,and Loren was the model._

_They were my friends but,I was kind of jealous._

_Not of Mel,she was pretty but not drop-dead gorgeous._

_But Loren...she was smoking hot._

_Her long brown hair framed her face,her eyes were sparkling hazel,she had a blinding smile,and she didn't even need makeup to look beautiful._

_I was sitting at the cashier while Loren was changing out of her black fishnet lingerie into another outfit that made guys melt._

_Then a cute guy walked in._

_"Hey,how can I help you?"I said smiling._

_"I was hoping for directions,but I could stay for a while."He said smiling._

_"I'm Chloe."I said shaking his hand._

_"Eddie."He looked around._

_"How old are you?"I asked._

_"Twenty-four."_

_"What a coincidence...me too!"I lied._

_He smiled._

_"So lingerie store?"He said._

_"Yeah.."I looked at the dressing room Loren was in,walked over,and locked it with my key._

_Then walked over to Eddie."And I'm the model."_

_"Really?"He said._

_"Yeah,let me go change into something."I winked and walked to the racks._

_I picked a baby blue bra with a white bow and matching underwear._

_"Be right back."I smiled and walked to the dressing room._

_Then Loren started banging on her door."Hey Chlo!Can you get me out?"_

_I looked and Eddie was at the front of the store."Hold on tight!Let me find my key."_

_I changed into my outfit with white pumps._

_I even stuffed my bra,that'll get Eddie hooked._

_I walked out._

_"What do you think?"_

_He smiled."You look great."_

**_Melissa POV_**

_I was walking around the store when I saw Chloe in lingerie,talking to a guy._

_What was she doing?She was a cashier,plus she was a little old for him._

_I was about to walk over when I heard banging at our dressing rooms._

_Someone was stuck in one room,so I decided to help them._

_Loren came out in a red and black teddy that slit open in the front,with matching underwear,red garter,black fishnet stockings,and red peep toe pumps with a black bow._

_"Woah Lo,you'll kill the guys."We laughed._

_"What happened?Chloe said she was getting me out?"She asked._

_"I don't know,let's find out."We walked to the front._

**_Chloe's POV_**

_This was going perfectly,Eddie and I were hitting it off,with no Loren._

_He was about to leave because he got his directions to the closet Vlado's store._

_"Hey Chloe?What are you doing?"I turned around to see Mel and a sexier Loren._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I was talking to a very pushy and flirty Chloe._

_And frankly,she was not very likable or attractive to me._

_Sure she was pretty,but she was more on the slutty side._

_I wanted to leave badly,until two girls walked up._

_"Hey Chloe what are you doing?"Chloe looked shocked._

_The girl in lingerie was beautiful,I would be glad to talk to her._

_"I'm talking to a customer,this is Eddie."_

_"I'm Loren."The girl in lingerie stepped up._

_"I'm Melissa."The other girl introduced herself._

_"She's the boss around here."We laughed._

_I glanced at Chloe and she did not like me talking to Loren,but I didn't care._

_"So Chloe..Why are you dressed like that?"Melissa said._

_"She's modeling the lingerie."I cut in._

_"But Loren is the is the only model here."I looked at Chloe confused._

**_Chloe's POV_**

_Loren and Eddie were hitting it off completely._

_I was about to cut in when Melissa started talking to me._

_"So Chloe..Why are you dressed like that?"_

_I had a lie set up,when Eddie cut in."She's modeling the lingerie."_

_"But Loren is the only model here."Eddie looked at me confused,so did Mel and Loren._

_"What?I wanted to model."I said crossing my arms._

_"And why was Loren locked in the dressing room?"Melissa said._

_"I lost my keys."I said._

_"They're on the counter."Loren said._

_"So because you wanted to model,you locked Loren in the dressing room?"I was shocked._

_"How did you find out?"I said._

_"You just told me."Melissa said smirking._

_"Why'd you lock Loren in the dressing room?"Eddie said._

_"Because,she get's all the attention and she's not even that pretty."Loren was about to respond when Mel stepped up._

_She reached for my bra and pulled out tissue._

_"Stuffing your bra?Really?"Mel said._

_My face turned red and I faced Eddie,with disappointment in his eyes._

_"You know,you could have just gotten a job as a model."Eddie said._

_"She's a bit too old for model age range is 20-30."Loren said._

_"But she's 24.."Eddie said._

_"No,she's 35."Eddie started rubbing his neck._

_"Chloe,get dressed and you are fired."I stomped off to the dressing room._

_I changed and walked back out._

_Loren and Eddie hugged."I'll see you tonight."Eddie said._

_She smiled and Eddie walked out._

_Of course,Loren gets the guy._

_Karma is a bitch._

**_Hope you guys enjoyed!I will continue if I get an idea;)Help me?Lol!_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny_**


End file.
